Cora falls in love with Scott Ryder
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Cora knows she has feeling for Scott Ryder. As well she knows he has feelings for her. But trying to understand what that all means is different
1. Chapter 1

Cora falls in love with Scott Ryder

Summary: Cora knows she has feeling for Scott Ryder. As well she knows he has feelings for her

Chapter 1: Cora falls in love with Scott Ryder

Chapter Text

Cora starts to wonder if she can Fall in Love with Scott Ryder and if they can be together even.

Ryder - Sits in his quarters thinking about what Cora said to him. But problem was not feeling the same or loving her. It needed to be talked about and together.

Cora - Was waiting in the green house area on the ship.

He had asked if it was alright to come talkto her and tell her something. Cora listen I feel the same way towards you. I love and want to be with you and forever. But I am more worried about losing you.

If anything would happen to you Cora I never for give myself every.

Ryder, listen I know what is at stake here and please don't push me away because of this.

Why not Cora?

Damit. i told you i love you k. but I see that your going to keep making sure im safe no matter what every time. Even if i ask you not to.

Cora - i love you a lot and seeing you safe even if it means your on tne ship is better than not being safe. i understand that your willing to risk your life to protect me but i cant let you do that.

Ryder, why not?

I have your test from before and I've got some good news and bad. which one do you want first.

Cora: the good news i guess first.

Ryder: the good news is that your healther then anyone on this ship. but the bad news is that your carinh for three now.

what did you just say Ryder?

i thought that when I said your caring for three Cora you understood what that meant now.

Cora: your saying I'm pregnant with triplets now and you new this from tbe start.

Yes, i knew that you was pregnant from day one after talking to the doc in medbay.

So you can fight with me or come to my quarters and live together with me.

live together now with you. i don't understand what you mean Ryder.

I had your stuff moved in to my quarters on the ship now and so i can keep a eye on you as well to.

Ryder - i love you Cora a lot. i want use to be together in the ship and in the same quarters as well. i know that there is a lot to talk about. but please give me a chance.

Cora - Ryder why didn't you tell me about this before I start to try and fight with you?

Ryder - Well I guess I thought you would not listen to anything I said. Plus I thought you were going to be very stubborn.

Cora - Dam it I not upset at you I'm just mad that you nee before I did and didn't tell me.

Ryder - See this is why I didn't want to tell you what the test said.

Cora - calls the doctor his quarters.

Lexi - comes into see Ryder laying out on the floor unconscious. Then ask what happened ti him Cora.

Cora - i told him about the test and that i was pregnant with twins. then said there both his. He just stopped what he was doing and dropped everything collapse on the floor i think in shock that this could have happened to me. i know we sleep together thst one night and he fucked me very good. but i didn't know i was pregnant until i ask you to test me.

Dam it Cora i said that you shouldn't of told him so soon. With sam the AI in his head fighting to save his life. The cryo tube as well his sister near death. Hoping his sister would pull through was a lot.

Now you tell him this i only hope i can help him or that it wasn't a lot of information to take in.

Cora - Lexi what can I do to help out. I love him and were now living in his cabin on the ship all my stuff i have us in here this room.

Lexi - Ventra please come to Ryder's Ccabin rught away.

Ventra - yes Lexi what's up.

Lexi - please take care of Cora she's pregnant with Ryder's twins.

Ventra - What did you just say Lexi. Cora' pregnant now with twins snd let me guess Ryder's the father.

Lexi - Yes thats right.

What how this happen to her I've read her files and found that she likes to be away from men even if they're sexy looking.

Lexi and Ventra both looked at Cora and said well what happened to you here.

why is this happen to you and I want to know all the details from the start now.

Cora - find it hard to started right after the day landed on the here. i knew Ryder always had a thing for me from the start and i new i was never going to be able to stop him from fantastic about me no matter how much I tried to stop him. I guess i was the sexy most hottest woman in the ship and i new this to but i thought i could Ingore him and he go away for good. Now i know that wasn't true and i know looking at me now i must feel stupid and he must feel stupid here to.

in fact i been in his cabin think about what happened and knowing i want to leave the ship.

I wouldn't blame him either if that's how he felt now. knowing that im the one this happen to on his watch and everything going on i bet he would hate to see me leave.

Lexi - looked at her then said. Cora Harper your probably the only reason his still a live now is because of you. in fact i bet his trying to find more ways of keeping you on the ship then letting you go off the ship.

Bridge this is lexi please send Ryder to med Bay now.

Bridge - lexi um I'm affraid his left the ship. he left twenty minutes ago with a squad to do something on the planet below. coms are off his not answering my hails either.

listen what is going on with Ryder he left angry and then told me this was a last way mission to the planet. in fact i check half the weapons and food are gone from the ship as is laim and two other of the crew.

Lexi - who did Ryder leave with other then liam?

Bridge - He left with Liam and Draak as well as a full assualt team if five marines. Lexi what is going on here. can someone please explain to me why everyone is in a hurry to find him.

Cora - kallo its me is the reason why we are trying to find him. I'm the reason and as well whats in side me to.

Kallo - whats in side you Cora i don't understand what you mean..

Cora - Kallo im pregnant and caring twines. Yes before you ask tbere Ryder's his the father and its because of me he left on the mission now. i love him.

But i think because of this i leaving the ship and to make sure i don't his going to sacrifice his life to keep me on the ship.

By now i bet Liam and draak know what is happening and understand him. Mostly of all if i know those two there tell him it's best this way and lets have fun.

Lexi - kallo dam it why did you not tell me thus before. Cora is to piss already now here and thus worse then the pain shes caring inside her.

Cora - I'm going after him. Maybe if he sees me in person hell return to the ship.

Kallo - Cora you better get to the bridge now here ive got trouble and it's Ryder, Liam and draak on coms its bad.

Cora - lexi help me to the bridge my live and husband is on the coms.

Cora gets to the bridge only to here a distress call from the marines and Ryder.

Ryder - This Pathfinder We're pinned down under heavy fire. not able to move. the Marines are trying to cover use but its not looking good for anyone now.

Then all off a sudden then coms go died silent nothing.

Liam, Draak this is Cora can you hear me.

Cora - it's good to hear you. but its to late for use Ryder's hit bleeding fast out nothing we do stops it.

Kallo - this is Ryder if you hear i want you to tell Cora Harper im sorry. Marine teams saved use. But Ryder refused to let's die fighting whos with me.

Pathfinder this is Marine captain I'm with you im tried of sitting waiting i say take to them.

Marine captain - men i say that we support the Pathfinder and go out fighting to the end. whos with use.

we're all with you Ryder. thats right

Draak liam you don't have to stay the evacuate shuttle is here get out well cover you two.

Draak - Ryder you trying to have all the fun.

No im not going to make it back I've already lost everything i care for so why you stay and fight marines this is Pathfinder on my six.

I must be seeing things now.

this is marine captain the Pathfinder is down repeat his down wete surrounded and out man leave use. Draak you and lism get out of here. tell the human cora that the man she lives died fighting to his last breath.

Cora - fell to the floor holding her belly crying in tears from the news of her beloved death. Ryder why you this I need you. why do this to me I was going to always be yours.

Ventra - Looking at Cora new something wad wrong. The fact that she was crying so much now meant that something happened to Ryder.

Lexa - Liam can you here me. i have a plan but its going to be asking a lot of yoy and Drakes now.

Liam - Lexa what's up?

Lexa - I thought I could help Ryder if we got him up to the ship. I guess what I'm asking is for you all to bring his body back with you.

Liam - Lexi what are you going to do?

Lexi - sam says he might be able to stabilize him for a while until i can figure something out. its a risk and I'm asking for you to do this for Cora

Liam - I understand. You don't have to say more.

After getting Ryder back to the Tempes and then to medbay. Lexi looking him over could see several hits from weapons. But not able to tell what kind of weapons had sam do a scan of him to determine.

Lexi - Was able to stabilize him for some time. After the scan had show n what happened. she was able to fix him up.

Next day Lexi found Cora sleeping in yhe medbay in a chair next to Ryder holding his hand in hers. Not wanting to wake her she checked Ryder over as bebest she could.

Lexi - Was about to step out of the room when she heard Ryder moan something.she thought he asked what was going on and we're he was.

Lexi - Ryder did you say something to m?

Ryder - Barely moving asked what happened. last thing I remember was being hit badly and the marines coveri me. whats going on.

Lexi - Ryder you was shot several times and not moving. I had them bring you back to the tempes so I could fix you up for Cora. She bern a reck sense this happened to you.

Ryder - Cora, were is she. oh my God. I have to go to her.

Cora - Finally waking up said. I'm right here Ryder.

Ryder - Cora um afraid to ask you if you are mad at me now or not. but the twins and you are ok right.

Cora - Ryder I'm good and there find as well. But your in trouble with me now.

Ryder oh no Lexi couldn't of you told me she was bext to me or warned me.

Lexi - What would be the fun in that

Cora - Lexi I'm want him in the cabin now move him.

Lexi - Well ok your the one taking care of him now i see.

Cora - helping Ryder to his cabin. soon after opening the door saw Ventrs in the room. waiting for them both.

Ryder - Cora what is going on and what have you been up to here.

Cora - Ryder this is yoyr get well treat here. Ventra limes to be dominated and fuck gard by others isn't that right Turian slut.

Ventra - yes master.

Ryder - then said Cora yoy know what you have to do here get your self undressed and ready to be fucked hard now.

Cora - climbing on the bed said yes my love your wife slut is ready for her hard fucking.


	2. Chapter 2: Ventra

Ventra – Was told to wait in Ryder and her cabin. While waiting she comes across a data pad that unlocks to her touch. Reading it, she finds out that the two of them wanted to name her as the godmother of their children and as well put her in charge of their will should anything happen to either one of them.

She keeps reading them over and over. But doesn't notice Cora or Lexi standing behind her in the room or heard them say anything to hear when they entered the room.

Cora – Ventra I see you found the data pad we left for you. I can explain everything to you afterwards if you would like that.

Ventra – Cora that would be very good thanks.

Cora - Ventra I know you have a lot of questions probably and I understand that you one of your questions is why you. To put it straight we both thought of you because of how you handle things with Sid.

Ventra - Um thanks I guess.

Cora - Ventra can you please stay she asked smiling naughty. I think you will do just find. In fact turn around a little bit i want to see your back side for a minute.

She watch Ventra turn and then stop

Cora - Then said bend over some let your ass stick out i want to see how it looks like this.

Ventra - Did what she was told not knowing. what was going on. but didn't question her orders.

Cora - now do the same thing for me but over the bed and then lay down spreading your legs far apart. after you undress your self quickly now.

Ventra - Undress quickly then laying down spreading her legs good. Waiting to see what Cora had in mind. But soon she found out what was going to happen to get after she felt along huge cock push deep inside get Turain ass fast not stopping.

Ventra - Trying to stop what was happening but soon found out she had been restrained now by Cora.

Cora - So Ventra I read your dats pad about wanting to be dominated by a futa female and told what to do with your self and I know that when ever Ryder is better he is going to enjoy both of us dominant you together as are Turain slut.

Ryder - Sat on the edge of the bed.

Ventra - Sucked his big cock good and for a long time. She could see that it was still very hard. In fact she never had in this big or Long or big in her mouth before. she soon realized that it was so big she couldn't fit in in her mouth anal they way.

Ryder - Could see this so he grabbed her head then pushed hard forcing his big Cock deep inside her mouth now.

Ventra - didn't try to struggle or fight back she just let this happened to her knowing that if she tried anything that Cora was standing behind her to make sure she obeyed him.


	3. Chapter 3: Dr Lexi T'Perro

Lexi – found it hard to figure out why Ryder would do two women in his quarters at the same time. The fact that both Cora his wife and Ventra were in the same room meant something was really going on in there. She wanted to know what that was at any cost.

Trying to finger out how to get anything out of the Cora or Ventra would not be that easy for her. The thing she had to remember is that Fun Cora was in there something either fun was happing or something bad. Had to happing in there and that meant she needed to know even if it cost her Ryder's friendship.


	4. Pregnant Cora give Ventra a lesson

Cora - Ventra please come to mine and Ryder quarters right away. I have something important to show you. I'm not in the mood for waiting. So the longer you take the more upset I am going to be.

Ventra - Sighs I sm on my way. Every sense Ryder got her pregnant she been nothing but a pain in my ass and every day she needs me to come to there quarters. Today is no different.

Cora - Was waiting with her new toy that she got from the Nexus. She new that it was cool. In fact yhe instructions called it a strap on. She like the sound of that and want to try it on Ventra ass. Thinking A female Turians ass would be a great idea to try it on thrn move on to sid her sister and next Lexi after she would make Peebee take it in her ass good.

Ventra - Entering the room noticed it was dark and sam was offline or something else was wrong. Just as she was about to walk out she was nocked out and tied up.

Cora -Ah Ventra I see you are awake now smirking.

Ventra - Untie me right this minute and let me go Cora.

Cora - You been nothing but a a pain and I know that I have as well. but this pregnant wife is going to teach you s lesson. See i got this thing on the Nexus called a strap on and I'm going to use it on yoyr Turian asd all night long and every day understand me.

Ventra - Cora please don't I know what thst thing can do to me and my ass. I brg you I'll do anything you want to me do. I'll be yours every day and even be ryders as well.


End file.
